


Merlin's Smiles 梅林的笑

by strawberryavalanch



Category: merlin(tv)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryavalanch/pseuds/strawberryavalanch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次亚瑟想逗梅林笑，一次出了点意外。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Smiles 梅林的笑

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diamondmask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondmask/gifts).
  * A translation of [Merlin's Smiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577459) by [Diamondmask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondmask/pseuds/Diamondmask). 



有人伤害了梅林。有人伤害了他的梅林。亚瑟无意间看到了证据。梅林掉进了泥塘（说真的也只有梅林这种二逼青年会脸朝下摔进泥塘，普通青年顶多在湿了一只脚之后就懂得退开。）梅林为了洗掉一身烂泥在瀑布下脱得精光，（噢，亚瑟真的没有在窥视，根本没有，他仅仅是为了确保他笨手笨脚的男仆没有继续摔进瀑布下的水潭。）就是在这个时候亚瑟意识到梅林受伤了。

他的后背，前胸，手臂，大腿都伤痕累累。黑色与紫色在他苍白的皮肤上生气地叫嚣，有些长且深，有些宽却浅。并且他们不是单独存在的。在紫色的伤痕之下有泛黄的迹象，这表明虐待是不间断的。

亚瑟像那些伤痕一样变得狂躁。有人在伤害梅林。非常严重得伤害那个不愿打一只苍蝇的梅林。（除非那只苍蝇对亚瑟造成了困扰-王子意识到正常情况下被动的梅林在亚瑟遇到危险时会变得凶巴巴的。）亚瑟决心要刨根问底。

当晚，梅林进入他的房间时，亚瑟命令梅林脱掉他的外衣。

“呃，什么？”这是梅林的回应。

“脱！掉！上！衣！”亚瑟说。

“呃，为什么？”

“我是你的王子，你不能问为什么。”

“你叫我脱衣服，我要问为什么。”梅林渐渐后退。

“我要看你的伤痕。”

“再一次，为什么？”

亚瑟变得非常严肃。“谁伤害你了，梅林，谁干的？”

“你他妈在开玩笑？你想利用这个来让我看起来像个傻瓜？”梅林很谨慎。

“ 梅林！”亚瑟生气得吼道，“我他妈要知道谁伤害你了。”

“明知故问。”

“要是知道我问你干嘛！”

“还不是你干的好事！”

沉默在房间里蔓延。

梅林用安静的语气继续说道。

“每天你带我去训练场然后把我打得满地找牙。你认为这不会留下伤痕吗，你认为乡下人的皮比骑士还要厚一层是吗，那对不起殿下，我受伤了。”

亚瑟感到一阵天旋地转，以一种极其糟糕的方式。

梅林看到他受挫的表情后便不那么咄咄逼人了，“听着，我很好，这于我来说是家常便饭，不成问题的。”

然而并没有什么卵用。

亚瑟一整晚都没睡好。

第二天的训练，打发梅林去清理他故意弄得惨不忍睹的房间，亚瑟看着他的骑士们为训练做准备。他们先穿一件贴身的亚麻衬衣，然后是一件软铠甲，垫着厚厚的羊毛，最后是他们的锁子铠甲和盔甲。亚瑟咒骂自己。梅林直接把盔甲穿在他薄薄的上衣外面。没有锁子甲的保护，盔甲的金属边缘本身就可以造成100点伤害。他早该知道的。他早该注意到他在伤害他的梅林。没错，他的。

在下一个训练项目，亚瑟为梅林提供了全套的软铠甲。梅林谨慎得看着它。

“为什么？”他问道。

“再也没有来自我的伤害了，梅林。”

然后梅林笑了，笑意先在他的眼睛里闪烁，然后遍及全身。多年来的第一次，亚瑟真心觉得做个王子是值得的。

 

第二次

梅林现在不省人事。并不是很有男子气概的因为战斗中痛苦的创伤而昏倒（亚瑟对那习以为常）也不是如少女般因为羞怯和最大程度的冲击而昏厥。这是一次在众目睽睽之下十分尴尬的昏厥。梅林在宴会的中场倒下，与另一个拿着满满一整碗汤的仆人撞了个满怀，连锁反应导致对方跌进麦西亚国王的使者的膝盖，他警觉地跳了起来，挥动他的胳膊并打到了乌瑟的鼻子，致其流血。在混乱之中，梅林没有了动静。

“他是你的人，处理好他。”国王说道，亚瑟尽其所能。盖乌斯不在，已经一周了。但是格温跟着拖走那个无意识的男孩的仆人，亚瑟寻求她的建议。

“殿下”她说，“盖乌斯不在，我怀疑他这一周有没有吃过东西。”

“这周？他真有那么蠢？”

“这不是蠢不蠢的问题，这是作为一个仆人的自身局限性。”格温耐心的说道。

“在卡梅洛特我们不会让仆人挨饿，格温。”亚瑟严厉得说。

“是的，但是…”她鼓起勇气。“你并不十分了解在卡梅洛特做仆人的情况是吗？”

她继续道。“仆人一天吃三顿，我们并不能在其他时间从厨房获取食物，早餐是在早上六点。”

“那时梅林从未起床。”

“呃，我从来没有见过他，但他之后确实还有事要做。午餐在十一点，我很少见到他，我相信他是在训练吧？”她看着点点头的亚瑟。

“晚餐在四点，有时我会看见他，但他经常…”她犹豫了下，然后继续“这通常是他接受菜刑的时间。”（有一群饥渴的蔬菜宝宝想要扑到他身上）最近梅林总是接受菜刑。

“那么他什么时候吃饭？”亚瑟觉得他的肠子打结了。

“这就是症结所在，盖乌斯留了一点粥给他晚上喝。这支撑着他瘦弱的小身板。但盖乌斯不在，所以…”

亚瑟痛恨稀粥，并称之为味觉失灵的家伙的“灵丹妙药”。梅林仅凭稀粥存活的想法使他胃疼。他想起梅林窃取他早餐的香肠。他认为那很不要脸（也很可爱），但这极有可能是因为饥饿的驱使，想想有点可怕。他记得他和骑士们在梅林身上的恶作剧，把他的食物藏起来。他突然回想起梅林脸上的表情：没有愤怒只有顺从，好像生活就是这样。这个想法给他会心一击。

“为什么他对此保持沉默？”

“梅林不抱怨。”

“梅林无时不刻都在抱怨！”

“都巧妙地避开了重要的事情。”

亚瑟不得不承认。

梅林回到岗位的第一个早晨，就对他得拿着的早餐盘的重量叫苦不迭。

“王子肚里能撑象？厨房说你要了这么多！”他抱怨道。

“坐下，梅林”王子说，“从今往后你和我一起吃早餐，我会确保你吃掉了。但是别吃着碗里的看着锅里的。”

梅林露齿而笑然后笑容转变成了让亚瑟王子力满格的微笑。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
8.17

第三次

“嗷，梅林这是什么味道！”亚瑟捏住鼻子并挥舞另一只手企图驱散这味道。

“呃，可能是我。”梅林说。

“可能？”

“好吧就是我。”

“如果问这个没有太过分的话，为什么你给我端早餐时要自带异味呢？”

“我昨天接受了菜刑，砸在我身上的大多是烂蔬菜和垃圾。”

亚瑟并没有真的在听，“在我们出发去打猎之前你得换身行头，这味道会赶走猎物并且吸引狼-可别指望我让你狼口脱险。”

“我其他的衣服还在洗呢。”梅林咕哝道。

亚瑟有点不屑一顾，“赶紧给我换上！并且在10分钟之内准备就绪，你真是最糟糕的仆人，都不能让自己保持整洁。”

20分钟后（梅林从不准时）狩猎盛宴开始了。亚瑟并没有注意到梅林有什么不对劲除了他随着狩猎的进行越发沉默。

当他们返回卡梅洛特时天渐渐黑了，今天收获颇丰。晚霜已经结成，他们得为马蹄做防护措施。毫无疑问，是梅林的马滑倒了，梅林落下马然后摔进了灌木丛。亚瑟等待梅林解开他打结的四肢，但他没有。他躺在那儿，颤抖。神烦！亚瑟下马抓住了梅林的手担忧地想把他拉起来。噢，任何活蹦乱跳的生物都不会这么冰冷。

他碰到了梅林的胸部，发现了一层冷冰冰的霜。霜在他的上衣上形成，湿漉漉地开始凝结。

“这是要白痴几级才会穿着湿衣服在一月出去啊。”他大发雷霆。

有一些话语试图从梅林打颤的牙齿间溜出，但听起来像“N’ dr” 之类的。

亚瑟让手下点起一团火，剥掉那讨厌的上衣，他让梅林离火近一点。

“我们得慢慢让他热起来”高文说。“体热传递，让我来吧。”

“他是我的男仆，让我来！”亚瑟打断他。（真是厚脸皮）

“他是我朋友！”高文以前所未有的恭敬态度说道。

“Ddddon fffffi” 梅林低语。

“闭嘴，梅林”他们异口同声。

亚瑟最终成为梅林的热源。他将他拉近，他前胸抵着梅林的后背，将他裹在红色披风之中。在不被火烤焦的前提下尽可能得靠近火苗。亚瑟以魔鬼的手法摩擦摩擦梅林的躯体以保持热量循环。（LZ有病，看到摩擦就想到我的滑板鞋的歌词啊233原文是vigorously）大约1小时之后他觉得可以继续回城的旅途，梅林一路上一直在他的臂弯里。尽管他很担心，但亚瑟从未觉得如此安宁。

在将困倦的梅林交给盖乌斯之后，亚瑟找到格温，那扇他通往仆人世界的大门。他想核实一下一个仆人只有两套衣服是否正常。

“当然不，”她说。“他们有自己的衣服，加上两套工作时的工作服，新年还有新衣穿噢。我们刚刚开始准备国王的订单。”自从莫佳娜让格温当了女裁缝师，她对这些过程有了更深入的了解。

亚瑟开始感觉到一种似曾相识的“我又让梅林失望了”的胃疼。

“所以新衣服是要订做的？”

“嗯哼”

“每年？”

亚瑟好奇梅林是否知道这些。是否每一个新年都在等未曾出现的惊喜。他的胃更疼了。

“是的。”

“做新衣服要多久？”

“这个嘛，为了在新年之前做完我们现在得安排好一切。”

“下周前做两套衣服可以吗？”

“殿下！”

“是为梅林做的！”

格温在仆人八卦圈里听说了梅林受冻回来的事。

“哦，如果是为了梅林那我一定及时开工”她说。

（她那么喜欢梅林吗？亚瑟为自己深受爱戴而沾沾自喜，但...*他的*梅林？）

“暖和一些。要蓝色的。这和他很搭..呃...还有.....”

格温在告诉他还有多少布料剩余时疑惑地看着他。

9天之后，（格温尽了全力，但全力仅能创造有限的奇迹）亚瑟在他的房间里等待梅林的到来。

“啊，梅林。”当小仆人拿着一捆蜡烛进来的时候他说“脱掉你的上衣。”

“呃，什么？”梅林听起来又很谨慎，“殿下？这渐渐成为一个习惯，我开始认为你只是想看我的裸体。”（噢是的，亚瑟在理智一耳光打醒他之前这样想到）

“我想让你试试你的新衣服”王子傲慢得说。

“我新的什么？”梅林听起来有些困惑。

亚瑟向他展示。新的上衣是用上好的羊毛做的，丝滑而又温暖，亚麻汗衫与小衬衣还有马裤是用精纺毛线做的，厚实又舒服。甚至还有口水兜，一条还在角落里缝了一只小梅林（亚瑟不知道为什么他更喜欢潘大根的王冠缝在那，但依旧感谢格温的努力。）

梅林像孩子那样亮起了星星眼。“给我的？”他惊讶得合不拢嘴。

“是的，梅林，我不能再让你的低温症毁了一个完美的狩猎盛宴。不是吗？”

亚瑟想知道这是不是太过了，但梅林笑了。他笑了。亚瑟觉得他像喜欢微笑一样喜欢梅林笑得满脸都是牙。起初他很想念那美好的全方位环绕式微笑，直到他看见每当梅林的爪子抚过那柔软的羊毛布料或者沿着光滑的精纺毛线滑下时绽放出的小小的，偷偷摸摸的笑（亚瑟要尽量把持住不去想它）。更猛烈的攻势是梅林自以为亚瑟的目光没有落在他身上时不自觉流露出的那暖暖的样子（尽管亚瑟一直都在看）那暖暖的样子像电流一般给他的脚趾兴奋的刺痛（当然还有其他部位，但亚瑟要付出百倍的努力不去关注它XD）

 

第四次

亚瑟在正巧经过一扇窗户时听到了他们的谈话。他认得他们的声音，他曾经了如指掌。在梅林到来之前他们也不算是朋友，因为高傲的王子从来不交朋友，但他们是那些和他一起插科打诨的人。在梅林第一次出现并挑战他时他就和这帮人在一起。他自己都没有注意到渐渐疏远了他们。生活比以前更刻板无趣了。说实话，他们那些小气的恶行因为他看到了梅林的善举而溃不成军。

但他继续听下去。

“他又在那里了。我们逮到机会告诉那个傲慢的混蛋我们不容忽视。”

“你认为他注意过我们吗？”

“今天当我们把半个马厩的垃圾都砸在那个瘦长的傻瓜身上时他会注意到的。”

“可亚瑟上回什么也没做。而我们把城堡里的垃圾箱翻了个底朝天，我可一点儿也不享受。我认为梅林根本就没告诉他。”

“在马粪里丢一些石头，梅林根本不需要和亚瑟打小报告‘王子我很高兴和你谈谈’亚瑟自然会感受到我们的恶意。”他边说边笑。

梅林。他们的谈话与梅林有关。他的梅林。他一开始没搞明白直到他猛然想起梅林曾提及垃圾与烂蔬菜。

以及菜刑。

他们有意用菜刑伤害梅林。

他的梅林。

就因为他是我的梅林。

而他竟然在这件事上推波助澜。那天他让梅林去接受烂蔬菜的洗礼。那天他很烦躁而梅林正好撞在枪口上，他掉了一只碗，他只说了句“菜刑，梅林”就这样。

在长长的走廊与好几段楼梯之间，（说真的，城堡应该建的更合乎逻辑一点，这样下楼以及出去就不用经历爬上两段楼梯之后发现自己解锁了新地图的阴差阳错。）亚瑟浪费了12分钟才找到菜刑架，梅林已经变得脏兮兮的，天哪，他在流血。

还在傻笑。但现在亚瑟明白了梅林的笑，他知道这个笑容不是真的。

亚瑟悄声移动，（的确，作为一个猎人他可以做到悄无声息）当那两个狂热的欺侮者正乐此不疲地从他们带到广场上装满马厩的淤泥的手推车里收集他们下一波攻击的原材料时亚瑟正好在他们背后。

亚瑟小心翼翼地将他的手放在他们的头后面，敏捷地将他们按进那恶臭的污秽中，让他们浸泡的时间长一些，这已经够善良了。他粗暴地将他们拎起来，不顾其挣扎的喘息。

“我相信你有信息传达给我。”他尖刻地说。“我收到了。这就是我的回复。”然后他再一次将他们按进一堆污秽之中。这一次他将他们拎起来时踢翻了手推车，里面的东西洒满了鹅卵石。

“你们将清理干净。”亚瑟说，“徒手，下一次再有信息传达给我，你亲自递送，并且丢下手套吧，我保证接受你的挑战。”

然后他下令放了梅林，让他的仆人离开并且洗洗干净，不给他任何说话的机会。亚瑟现在还不想平息怒火。

第二天他召见梅林时仍旧像吃了火药桶。“梅林，从今往后，无论你做什么，无论我说什么，都不要再接受菜刑了。”

“呃...你是在命令我无视你的命令吗？”梅林有些迟疑。

“是啊。不不不，是的。”亚瑟意识到他并未如原先打算的那般强势。

“我才不奢望呢”梅林说。“你最讨厌我无视你的命令了。”

“梅林！你经常对我的命令充耳不闻！”亚瑟大声吼道。

“对啊，而且你讨厌这样。”梅林据理力争。“如果你让我接受菜刑时我拒绝你很可能会很生气然后鞭打我或者其他什么...”

不！亚瑟的内心在尖叫，“从不伤害梅林”的信条可能可以承认他不会这么做的原因。“闭嘴”王子说。

“是的，好吧，我不说了。”

“不，不是你。”亚瑟心烦意乱地说，“是你，不，我的意思是如果我写下来会有用吗？”亚瑟取来羊皮纸和羽毛笔写道。“我命令梅林无视我发出的一切会让他接受菜刑的命令。”

梅林笑了。

“你是认真的？”他问道，他的声音听起来不一样了，更轻松。“君无戏言。”

这是新版的梅林式微笑。这个笑闪耀他的脸庞，连同那暖暖的样子让亚瑟很激动。他几乎要像猫咪一样发出满足的咕噜声了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
8.21

第五次

 

梅林很受欢迎。亚瑟对梅林有许多朋友感到很开心，但说真的，他有必要将人生美好时光都葬送于酒馆？每逢迟到或失踪，酒馆总是罪魁祸首。然而他看起来从来不醉。既受欢迎又从不豪饮。酒馆老板一定很爱他...

亚瑟才没有吃醋呢。一点都没有。所以当他看到高文在梅林的旁边，一只看似宣示所有权的爪子环在他肩膀上，谈论着去酒馆的事时，并不是嫉妒让他将梅林召回他的房间工作。他是真的想要换个窗帘，而且这事势在必行。他才没有打翻醋桶呢。

当亚瑟前往他的房间，梅林被一团窗帘包围，满地都是窗帘钩，窗帘杆以一种十分危险的角度悬挂着。

“呃。”他说。“我大概摔了，呃，也并不完全是，更多的是猝不及防的倾斜，我必须抓住什么东西来...你知道的，厚重窗帘一走，清新空气自来....”

亚瑟叹了口气。他所做的一切都将导致梅林受伤吗？那他宁愿喜欢那些窗帘。

“赶紧解开你的四肢，然后集中注意。我有事和你说。”他说。

梅林顿了一下。“你在和我说话呢。”他理性地说。“你一直都在和我说话，除了那些你对我大喊大叫的时候。”

“梅林，我要严肃地和你谈谈。”恼怒的王子说道。为什么梅林总是将再简单不过的事情变成闹剧？

“噢”梅林说。“一个严肃的谈话。为了节约时间我要脱掉上衣是吗？”

“嗷！”亚瑟说，虽然他到死都不会承认他想要梅林这么做。“什么，为什么？”

梅林以同样的理性语气继续道。“每次我们严肃的谈话总是以我半裸而告终。所以我想加快进程。”

亚瑟感到困惑。“你想脱掉上衣吗？”

“你想让我脱掉吗？”

沉默蔓延开来。

亚瑟觉得沉默持续得太久了。他发出一阵沉重的鼻息然后开口。

 

“我想和你谈谈酒后乱性的事跟你的上衣没有半毛钱关系！”他说。

亚瑟在脑内循环这句话然后意识到这或许不能获得他预期的效果。

梅林逐渐后退远离他。“酒后什么？”

“我们重新开始。”亚瑟边说边想知道当话题牵扯上梅林时，甚至一个简单的对话是如何变得复杂。并试图不去想象任何形式的纵情享乐。尤其是不要牵扯上梅林。

“我想和你谈谈你关于酒馆的行为举止。”他用自己希望的最王子气的语气说道。“你花了太多的时间泡在酒馆里，每次我找你，你都在那。”

梅林脸红了，亚瑟绝对没有注意到这红晕有多衬梅林。

“但我从没...哦是的。酒馆不是个好地方，我明白你的意思啦...”

亚瑟无视了这个直接切入正题。

“我看见高文和你讨论有关和骑士一起去酒馆的事。你得知道这样的行为不得体。”

“啊？”

“不当行为！他们是王国的骑士，你是...”

“只是个仆人。”梅林打断他。他的肩膀下沉，亚瑟知道这种样子，但从未在梅林身上见过。他在哪里见过的？他知道了，这是一种挫败感。梅林全身都在叫嚣着一种挫败感。这是不对的，梅林不应该是这副摸样。亚瑟搜肠刮肚想说些什么，但他的脑袋当机了，虽然他的身体想做什么是显而易见的，但他绝对不会听从它的指挥。（LZ猜是一个拥抱，要不直接扑倒吧XD）

梅林折叠好了窗帘然后走向门边。

“殿下，如果没有其他的事，我就回房间了。”他安静地说。

“或者你可以留下陪我下棋。”

梅林缓缓转身，走向桌子。“如果你想让我留下，你只需要告诉我。”亚瑟陶醉在他温暖的声音中。对于亚瑟来说梅林布置棋盘时留给他的后脑勺与他的微笑一样美好。

第二天，训练场上高文走向梅林。“昨晚改变主意啦？想想那个过生日的男孩将会和我们一起醉生梦死。还是说你有了更好的归宿？”

“差不多吧。”但梅林嘴角上扬并绽放一个小小的微笑的方式和他眼里一瞬间闪过的柔和情感给了亚瑟一种比兴奋更加深刻的感情，让他的心在胸腔里狂跳。  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
TBC

感谢亲爱的closet姑娘捉虫，已经改过来啦，给认真的GN送上小红花XD  
这一更好少噢【你好意思说 最近天天上课*sigh*  
还差最后一更咯我会尽快的w

\-----------------------------------------------------  
8.26

第六次

 

梅林倒在他房间的地上，不省人事，被堵住了嘴，双手被绑在背后。亚瑟坐在一张椅子里看着他。

制服他真是轻而易举。亚瑟进来时看见梅林闪烁着金眸，本能反应占了上风。

只要一击，小法师就倒下了。

然后，将他的双手绑起来，堵住他的嘴，因为它们是巫师施咒不可或缺的两样东西。

现在他需要做的是走到门口，叫来守卫，告发巫师。他们会将他带走，明天有一场审讯，接下来是火刑，从此以后梅林的名字无人提及。他只需要走到门口叫来侍卫。

但亚瑟只是坐着不动。

然后梅林开始干呕，这有点可笑因为他的力道并没有大到足够给梅林脑震荡。但梅林因为塞口物快要窒息了，亚瑟发现自己来到梅林的身边，解开了塞口物。这更加荒唐，卡梅洛特的皇储正跪在地上，扶着一个巫师的头当他在他房间的地上呕吐。梅林将要收拾这些烂摊子了。

但不会是梅林。

噢。

亚瑟扯着梅林-不是那个巫师-让他保持跪着的姿势，然后回到了椅子里。

“对不起。”梅林点头指向地上的混乱。

“因为使用魔法？”亚瑟试图保持平稳的语调。

“不”梅林坚定地说，“你还活着，一切都好，我对这并不感到抱歉。”

亚瑟好奇他的幸福安康与这有什么关系。

梅林继续说道“我知道，当我选择留下时我会因魔法而死，但我很抱歉宣布死刑的人是你，我很抱歉我比想象的还要害怕。熊熊烈焰使我畏惧。”

亚瑟打断他“万物皆循其道。火刑本应让人畏惧。但显然它已罢工多时。”

梅林没理他。“我还小的时候，我将手探进火焰中。妈妈以为那是个意外，但我想知道...我必须要知道等待我的是什么，现在近在眼前，我害怕的要命。亚瑟我知道，你说的很清楚，我只是个仆人，我们永远不会成为朋友但如果我在你的心里还占有一席之地，你能现在就杀了我吗？求求你？殿下，在他们到来之前，你有匕首的。”

当解开不省人事的巫师的塞口物时，亚瑟想过害怕的梅林摇尾乞怜企图苟且偷生，他没有想到害怕的梅林但求一死。

“我还没有叫来他们。”

“噢”梅林看起来并不充满希望。仅仅是好奇而已。

“你的计划是什么，你有什么意图？成为我的仆人，是为了更进一步触及我的王冠吗？”亚瑟试图保持声音的稳定。

“呃，是你的父亲，还记得吗？他把我给了你，我不敢拒绝，还有那些预言，它们说我属于这里，起初我一点也不喜欢你，后来我确实对你有了好感...所以我留下了。我知道这一切的发生不可避免，亚瑟求求你，用匕首，好吗？”

“你为什么来卡梅洛特？”亚瑟的声音支离破碎。

“我需要控制它，我的魔法。这是我与生俱来的，我妈妈说我在摇篮里移动着东西。”

亚瑟有了转瞬即逝的幻象，梅林还是个学步的小孩，有着浓密的黑发，蹦跶着一串咯吱声出了小屋。他不想看到可爱又脆弱的梅林，他在脑海里碾碎了画面。

“抑制魔法变得越来越难，妈妈觉得如果我来这，我可以学会如何控制魔法...”梅林的声音变了。“我确实学到了但是...求求你？不要火刑？”

亚瑟意识到他并不了解这个跪在他身前的男人。他感到一阵寒流席卷全身。这不是梅林，不是他的梅林。这是个巫师。邪恶的。

亚瑟走到门口叫来了侍卫将巫师带走，审判，火刑，只有关于他的梅林的零星记忆残存于脑海。

不。

只有回忆？只有回忆? 不。

但留下一个巫师？

那是邪恶的。

他所受的教育的余音告诉他“杀了他。”

亚瑟感到困惑。

他痛恨感到困惑。那一点都不像王子的作风。梅林使他困惑。摆脱梅林。

但那是梅林啊。

他的梅林。

依旧困惑。

他害怕巫师。

梅林是谁。

他的梅林。

仍旧是他的梅林。

亚瑟走到门口。

梅林叫住了他“亚瑟，用匕首杀了我好吗，求求你。”

亚瑟打开了门。

他命令一个经过的仆人去拿一桶温水，和一些衣服到他的房间。他明确指定让他们呆在门外。

他转身，拔出了匕首。

梅林对他笑了。这是全新的笑，亚瑟以前从未见过，并且将来再也不想见到。这个笑容诉说着感谢，你要安然无恙，保重，还有再见。笑容里还包含了其他的情绪，一种无尽绵长的悲伤，亚瑟想要笑容停止。梅林一动不动，眼睛注视着王子。

“谢谢你”他耳语到。

亚瑟绕到他的后面，梅林向后移动他的脑袋，露出脖子，闭上了眼睛。

亚瑟割断了束缚梅林双手的绳结。

梅林向前倒去，勉强避开了地上的污渍。“什么，你没有...你是打算...这是不是意味着...”他的声音充斥着恐惧，他开始颤抖。  
这是震惊。亚瑟对这种震惊很熟悉，他在战场上随时可见。盖乌斯说保持病人温暖是很重要的。 

于是他将梅林拉进了一个适宜的治愈的抱抱。

一个来自颈间的声音轻微含糊地低语道“这是否意味着无论如何你都不会杀我？”

“如果我要杀你我要水干嘛？”

“嗯，清理血迹？我猜那会是一团糟。”声音很轻，但仍然在给他治愈的抱抱的亚瑟注意到了肩膀的紧张感。

“不，我要放你走。”他尽量保持温和。

“你要再一次解雇我？”那股紧张感又回来了。这很荒唐，前一秒梅林是刀下待宰的羔羊，现在他却在抱怨被解雇的事。

“不是的梅林，我要放你走。”

“这和解雇没差。”

“梅林，你是个巫师，你不能留在卡梅洛特，你必须离开。”

“但我是你的男仆。我走不了。”他依旧说的含糊不清但听起来在生气。亚瑟想着是时候结束这个抱抱了但莫名其妙的是梅林的手指与他胸前的衬衣纠缠在一起。亚瑟一点儿也不介意。

“我无法拥有一个会魔法的仆人。”亚瑟低语，如鲠在喉。

“但你一直都有一个会魔法的仆人！除非你解雇我。魔法的能力与生俱来。而且你也从不抱怨你的洗澡水总是热的”

“你在我的洗澡水上用了魔法？”

“还有抛光你的盔甲，清理马厩。老实说，亚瑟你从未好奇过一人之力是如何担起如此繁多之事？你是个王子，你理应拥有一个仆人之家来伺候你。即使有魔法，我也不能适应这样的强度。”

亚瑟承认这些话是对的。他一度憎恨与甚至一个人分享生活（直到梅林出现）。他不能接纳更多。他从未想到他的抉择会给梅林加倍的工作量。突然间，鬼使神差地，他因为现在没有感到胃疼的事实而感谢梅林的魔法。除了那些他曾经有过的，该死。

 

“你怎能认为我会杀了你？”亚瑟突然感到受伤。

梅林挣脱了拥抱（亚瑟告诉自己抱抱还是治愈的）说道“我被敲晕了醒来发现被堵住嘴还被绑起来了这让我有点担心。”

“那只是本能。我是说，那我应该做什么？我走进房间看到我的仆人闪着金眸被上下起舞的扫帚和自由不羁的抹布包围着。”

“所以你就把我打晕了？”

“梅林，你似乎遗漏了你是个巫师这个点。”

我是个魔法师。

“什么？”

“魔法师不是巫师，盖乌斯说有区别的。”

“盖乌斯知道？”亚瑟非常平静。

梅林看着他，眼里充斥的恐惧是货真价实的。亚瑟不喜欢这样。“我不会伤害盖乌斯。”他坚定地说。

梅林绽放了一个暖暖的表情让亚瑟的脚趾兴奋起来。

梅林在解释魔法师和巫师的区别但亚瑟的心思全在他兴奋的脚趾头上。

接着，“还有盖乌斯！他向我父亲发誓不再使用魔法！”亚瑟惊叫。

“他没有”梅林坚定地说。

“你能向我发誓吗？不再使用魔法？”亚瑟盯着梅林的脸。

梅林踌躇了。

“所以是不了”亚瑟说，他感到受伤，只是尽量掩盖罢了。

梅林静静地回答。“我可以试试，我可以不用它来打扫卫生和加热水...但总有某些怪兽半路杀出想要把你吞进肚子，我将会违背誓言你可能会恨我”他的声音更小了“比以往有过之而无不及”他继续道。

亚瑟对于梅林想要救他兽口逃生感到兴奋（并不是说他需要这样，他完全有能力自我保护）又感到悲伤因为梅林认为他恨他，两种情感的交织让他准备投进一个不是为了治愈的拥抱。

“我不恨你。”他对着梅林左耳的尖端说道。（那只耳朵真的很让人分心）

“所以...这是不是意味着我没被解雇？”梅林质疑道。

“可能是吧...不，此地不宜久留，你应该远走高飞。到一个安全的地方”亚瑟对自己说出这句话感到自豪，与他真正所感截然相反。

梅林又开始嘟哝，当他说道“我不在乎安全与否，我想在这，和你在一起”时音量明显减小。

亚瑟不确定他是否听见了所以他将王子的特质发挥得淋漓尽致并忽略了那句话，专心于实际的事。

“梅林，几分钟前你还被绑着，等候审判死刑。如果你留在下这可能就是你的未来。”

“你会杀了我吗？”梅林听起来很固执。

“不会...但是”

“你想要我死吗？”亚瑟痛恨梅林声音里的那抹绝望，他怎么能这样问？除了我将他击倒，除了这个，他从来不会伤害梅林。

“梅林，当然不！”

“那么，我不会死。我是个魔法师亚瑟，如果我想，我可以让这间房的墙坍塌，如果你想让我活的有意义，我会和你一样战斗。”

亚瑟有过一段短暂的幻象，卡梅洛特在他周围倾塌陷落，但他用强大的梅林的想法压制住了它，由于某种原因这与微笑一样使他兴奋。

梅林再一次走近。“所以解雇我的事免谈”他挑逗地说道。

“嗯”亚瑟只发出这个音节因为梅林的嘴唇突然覆上了他的，虽然这个吻夹杂了太多鼻尖的撞击，亚瑟认为那简直棒的不可思议。

后来他发掘了梅林的全新式微笑，那些他确定以后还会见到的。他躺下，头枕在小法师-而非巫师的胸膛上，当困倦的声音明确地喁喁细语道：“我的亚瑟，我的王。”亚瑟感到一只胳膊紧紧环绕着他，然后亚瑟笑了。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End


End file.
